Animatronic Class Problem
by girl-chan2
Summary: 10 Animatronic akan ditantang untuk menjadi murid di NNG! Apakah mereka bisa bertahan dari kenistaan murid-murid di sana? /My first FNaF fic!/
1. Challenge for Animatronic

Me: "FIC BARU LAGI!" XD *plak!*

Mathias: "Gue heran kenapa lu demen banget bikin fic baru terus!"

Me: "Karena kadang ide suka muncul begitu saja!"

Mathias: "Ya, sudahlah! Moncong-moncong, tumben lu bikin fic di fandom FNaF! Bukannya lu takut sama game horror?"

Me: "Gue iseng bikin fic di fandom ini! Keren kagak?"

Mathias: "Terserah!" -_-"

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Disclaimer: FNaF milik pembuatnya, aku hanya membuat fic ini untuk hiburan! :D

Warning: Human!Animatronic, Gakuen!AU, gaje, abal, OOC, chara fandom lain nyasar, humor garing, dll.

* * *

 **Prolog: Challenge for Animatronic**

* * *

Di suatu tempat bernama Freddy Fazbear Pizza (atau apapun itu namanya), terlihat sekumpulan makhluk yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di sebuah ruangan.

"Gue bosen nih, Bon!" keluh seekor beruang coklat sambil ngulet di pojok ruangan.

"Sama, Fred!" timpal temannya yang merupakan seekor kelinci ungu sambil ikutan ngulet di pojokan.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Anko, lu yakin mau men-teleport mereka ke sini?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan jepit Nordic Cross di poni kirinya.

"Tentu saja, Norge! Mari kita jalankan misi 'Tantang Animatronic jadi Murid NNG'!" jawab seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik di sebelahnya.

"Oke! _Mass Teleport_!"

* * *

Kita kembali ke tempat barusan!

"Kok gue ngerasain firasat buruk, ya?" gumam seekor rubah merah bermata satu (?) sambil bertanya sendiri dengan agak merinding.

"Lu kenapa, Foxy?" tanya seekor ayam semok ber-hot pants pink kepada rubah tersebut.

"Kagak tau nih, Toy Chica! Tapi moncong-moncong, kembaran lu kemana?" jawab rubah bernama Foxy itu nanya balik.

Ayam semok bernama Toy Chica itu pun hanya bisa angkat bahu.

Entah kenapa, muncul sebuah lubang aneh di depan mereka yang sukses membuat mereka semya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Freddy, Bonnie! Itu apaan?" tanya seekor kelinci kuning sambil menunjuk lubang tersebut.

"Menekedele, Springtrap!" jawab sang beruang bernama Fredy itu bingung.

"Eh, kayaknya ada yang kagak beres deh!" ujar sesosok makhluk begeng (?) bernama Marionette.

"Perasaan lu doang kali, Net!" balas seekor kelinci biru bernama Toy Bonnie.

"Tapi si Onet bener juga, sih!" kata seekor ayam gemuk bernama Chica yang dicari Foxy barusan. "Kok tuh lubang bisa muncul tiba-tiba begitu, ya?"

"Setuju banget!" timpal Springtrap dan seekor rubah putih bernama Mangle.

Kembaran Freddy, Toy Freddy, menepuk pundak Bonnie si kelinci ungu sambil ngomong, "Eh, Bon! Kayaknya kita mesti cek tuh lubang, deh!"

"Tumben lu pinter!" sahut yang lainnya bersamaan.

"Udahlah, ayo kita cek!" ajak Marionette.

Mereka bersepuluh pun mengecek lubang itu. Tapi saat mereka mendekatinya, lubang itu secara ajaib menghisap mereka semua.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

"Ugh!" Bonnie yang bangun duluan pun mengusap kepalanya.

Dia dan teman-temannya berada di sebuah ruangan berdinding merah dan seorang pria jabrik di depannya.

"Hej, du gjorde noget _(kau tidak apa-apa)_?" tanya pria jabrik itu.

"Huwaaa!" Bonnie langsung kaget melihat sosok pria jabrik itu dan menjauh secepat kilat darinya. "Lu siapa dan ini dimana? Kenapa kami bisa berada di sini?"

"Baru bangun udah nanya aja! Tungguin temen lu bangun dulu, apa?" balas pria jabrik itu sweatdrop sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah Animatronic yang lainnya terbangun, mereka pun duduk mengelilingi pria jabrik barusan.

"Sekarang gue tanya lagi sama lu, ya! Lu ini siapa, ini dimana, dan kenapa kami bisa berada di sini?" tanya Bonnie kepada pria jabrik itu.

"Well, aku akan jelaskan semua!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil berdehem sebentar. "Ehem! Aku Mathias Køhler! Ini di NihoNime Gakuen atau bisa disingkat NNG dan aku sengaja membawa kalian ke sini karena aku ingin kalian melakukan suatu tantangan!"

"Tantangan apa?" tanya Freddy.

"Karena NNG ini adalah sekolah, kalian pasti tau apa yang biasanya dilakukan di sini, kan?" jawab Mathias sambil nyengir lebar.

"Maksudmu, kami menjadi murid di sini?" tanya Mangle ragu.

"Ja!" jawab Mathias sambil mengangguk. "Sederhana saja, sih! Kalian harus mencoba bersikap seperti manusia normal untuk berbaur dengan murid-murid di sini!"

"Tapi, kami kan Animatronic! Kami takut mereka udah trauma duluan kalau melihat kami seperti ini!" ujar Foxy meragukan hal itu.

"Benar juga, sih! Tapi itu bisa diatur!" balas Mathias sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Norge!"

Pria berjepit Nordic Cross itu pun menghampiri mereka semua.

"Errr, maaf! Apa dia perempuan?" tanya Springtrap.

GUBRAK!

Sontak, Animatronic yang lainnya pun langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengar pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dari Springtrap barusan. Sementara Mathias dan pria berjepit itu hanya bisa facepalm.

"Dia itu laki-laki, Springtrap! Masa lu kagak bisa bedain, sih? Dia kan kagak punya 'gunung kembar' kayak si Natz EBF itu!" balas Toy Bonnie sweatdrop yang entah kenapa malah nyasar ke fandom lain.

'Sejak kapan si Bunbun main EBF?' batin para Animatronic (min Springtrap dan Toy Bonnie) sweatdrop.

"Apa kita bisa kembali ke pembicaraan semula?" tanya pria berjepit itu.

Para Animatronic pun mengangguk dan kembali duduk dengan manis untuk mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Aku bisa mengubah kalian menjadi manusia dengan sihir supaya kalian bisa beradaptasi dengan para murid di NNG!" jelas pria berjepit itu dengan nada datar. "Oh iya, namaku Lukas Bondevik!"

"Kalau boleh tau, kalian ini bule?" tanya Chica.

"Yah, bisa iya bisa tidak!" jawab Mathias watados yang sukses dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Lukas.

"Anko Uzai!" gumam Lukas pelan dengan sedikit kesal.

"Oke, kami terima tantangan kalian!" kata Freddy mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"FRED!" teriak kesembilan temannya kesal.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kapan kami mulai jadi murid di NNG?" tanya Freddy.

"Senin depan! Hari Minggu kami akan ajak kalian keliling NNG biar kalian tidak nyasar!" jawab Mathias.

"Terus, kita harus jadi manusia, nih?" tanya Marionette.

"Memang harus seperti itu!" balas Lukas. "Nah, kalian para perempuan, harap ikut aku!"

Mangle, Chica, dan Toy Chica pun berdiri dan mengikuti Lukas ke sebuah ruangan.

"Kenapa harus perempuan duluan, ya?" tanya Toy Freddy.

"Karena jumlahnya sedikit, kali!" celetuk Toy Bonnie watados yang sukses dikasih jitakan berame-rame oleh kelima Animatronic lainnya.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Gue agak gengsi sama wujud baru gue ini!" kata Foxy sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sekarang dia menjadi seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan kuping rubah di atas kepalanya, eyepatch di mata kanannya, dan kait di tangan kanannya. Kayaknya dia pantes banget jadi Captain Hook versi rubah merah (?). *plak!*

"Memangnya lu doang? Gue juga, keles!" timpal Bonnie yang sekarang terlihat seperti seorang pemuda berambut ungu dengan telinga kelinci di kepalanya.

"Setidaknya gue kagak se-begeng dulu!" ujar Marionette yang sekarang merupakan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat.

"Ya elah! Bagi gue lu tetap se-begeng biasanya!" balas Freddy yang sekarang adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan telinga beruang di kepalanya.

"Mendingan kita tidur aja, deh! Kita bakalan dilemparin sesuatu kalau berantem malam-malam begini! Kita kan mau diajakin keliling NNG!" usul seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan telinga kelinci yang rusak di sebelah kanannya yang ternyata adalah Springtrap.

"Iya, deh!" Mereka semua pun langsung mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan unsur khas mereka, tapi setidaknya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh nantinya!"

"Sebaiknya biarkan saja! Yang penting, identitas mereka sebagai Animatronic tidak ketauan!"

Yah, semoga saja para Animatronic bisa bertahan di NNG karena mereka tidak tau tentang kenistaan murid-murid di dalamnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, ini fic kedelapan dari 'NNG Series'! Jadi harap maklum kalau ada nyasar fandom di sini! :D

Review! :D


	2. Let's Travel Around NNG!

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD *ditabok Freddy.*

Freddy: "Jangan lebay!"

Me: "Hehehe! Sorry, Abang AlFreddy (?)! Gue sering begini kalau udah update fic!"

Freddy: "Sebenernya gue bisa maklumi, TAPI KENAPA TADI GUE DIPANGGIL 'ALFREDDY'?!"

Me: "Biar greget!" *nyengir.*

Freddy: "Gue kagak ngerti jalan pikiran lu, Thor!" -_-"

Me: "Mendingan lu bantuin gue balas Review aja, deh!"

Freddy: "Iya, deh!"

 **KajeorDark (by Freddy): Yah, Author pernah main! Tapi langsung trauma gara-gara dia! *nunjuk Marionette.***

 **Marionette: "Ngapain lu nunjuk gue?"**

 **Freddy: "Tanya aja Author-nya!"**

 **Oke, terima kasih telah me-Review!**

 **Akang Poksi (by Girl-chan): Hahaha! Maaf, tapi masukin cross itu memang ciri khas-ku! Plot-nya kagak sengaja kepikiran, makanya agak kacau! -_-V Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Me: "Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Let's Travel Around NNG!**

* * *

GROOOOOOOOOK~

Yah, bisa terdengar suara dengkuran keras dari seseorang yang sedikit mengganggu kedamaian di kamar para Animatronic, sampai...

"WOY, KALIAN SEMUA! AYO BANGUN!"

Sebuah teriakan berhasil membangunkan para Animatronic (kecuali Freddy yang dengan seenak pantatnya mendengkur tanpa malu sama sekali) dan menengok ke arah pelaku teriakan barusan. Ternyata orang yang menbangunkan mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan seragam khas tentara.

Sontak, kesembilan Animatronic pun langsung berdiri tegak kayak pelatihan prajurit kelas teri (?). Tapi Freddy masih asik mendengkur di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mendekati Freddy dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah senapan hitam.

Sepertinya dia mau mengeksekusi Freddy, deh!

"PLASMA SHOT!" pekik pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menembakkan senapannya ke arah Fredy.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Freddy sambil terbang menembus langit-langit kamar sampai jebol dengan tidak elitnya.

Teman-teman Freddy yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Setelah aksi beruang jejadian terbang kemudian... (?)

"Baiklah! Kalian harus mandi dan berkumpul di lapangan dalam waktu lima menit! Yang telat akan bernasib sama seperti dia!" kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk Freddy yang tepar dengan tubuh gosong di pojokan.

Para Animatronic yang lainnya pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah ketakutan. Berabe mereka kalau sampe kayak Freddy tadi!

"Ah, satu hal! Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Lance!" lanjut pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nah, waktu kalian untuk siap-siap adalah... SEKARANG!"

Sontak, mereka pun langsung kabur ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk bersiap-siap. Sementara Lance menyeret Freddy yang masih tepar dengan tidak elitnya mengikuti mereka semua.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa Lance menakutkan tadi?" tanya Mathias setelah para Animatronic sudah berada di lapangan.

"BUKAN MENAKUTKAN LAGI, TAPI KEJAM BANGET! MASA GUE PAKE DITEMBAK DULU, SIH?!" protes Freddy emosi.

"Eh, jangan salah! Lance itu mantan tentara, lho! Jadi kalian harus hati-hati sama dia kalau tidak mau ditembak pake Shadow Blaster-nya atau malah dilindes pake Valkyrie Tank!" balas Mathias watados sambil menunjuk sebuah tank raksasa yang terparkir di tempat parkir yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Freddy pun langsung kicep melihat tank tersebut.

"Nah, mari kita mulai kelilingnya!" ajak Mathias sambil berjalan pergi diikuti para Animatronic.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Kantin...

"Eh, Thias! Lu tau, kagak? Tadi gue ngeliat abang lu keliling sekolah sama sepuluh orang asing!" kata Dark kepada teman jabriknya yang lagi baca buku 'Monster dari Timur' sambil minum Yoggi.

"Murid baru, kali!" balas Luthias datar sambil meminum Yoggi-nya.

"Masa, sih?" tanya Dark bingung.

"Iye, Darukun! Lu belum pernah ngerasain disate pake tombak, ya?!" jawab pemuda Greenland itu sewot.

"E-eh, gue kan cuma nanya, Thias!" ujar Dark sedikit merinding sambil berusaha menenangkan temannya yang gampang emosi tersebut.

Bakalan berabe kalau Luthias sampai masuk Viking mode on! Bisa-bisa Dark beneran disate sama dia!

* * *

Kita kembali kepada Mathias dan para Animatronic!

"Nih sekolah luas juga, ya!" komentar Foxy yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Eh, iya! Mana Mangle?"

"Chica dan Toy Chica juga kagak ada!" kata Springtrap yang juga teringat hal yang sama.

Mathias langsung facepalm karena menghilangnya ketiga Animatronic cewek tersebut.

"Mendingan kita mencar aja nyari mereka! Freddy, lu sama Toy Freddy cari di Kantin! Bonnie sama Toy Bonnie ke lapangan! Springtrap dan Marionette ke halaman belakang! Oy, Foxy! Lebih baik lu ikut gue aja nyari di koridor! Kita ketemu di ruang guru nanti!" instruksi Mathias.

Mereka pun berpencar mencari ketiga Animatronic cewek yang hilang tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ya ampun! Kok gue bisa nyasar ke sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih dengan telinga rubah di kepalanya yang rupanya adalah Mangle.

Rupanya dia nyasar sampai tak sengaja berada di depan kelas 9A.

"Kamu siapa?"

Mangle pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail dengan mata biru kehijauan memperhatikannya dengan tampang bingung.

"E-eh, kamu murid di sini?" tanya Mangle agak kaget.

"Ja! Namaku Fiorel, kamu siapa?" jawab gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A-aku Mangle!" balas Mangle agak malu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah malu!" kata Fiorel sambil menepuk punggung Mangle. "Kalau boleh tau, kamu ngapain di sini, Mangle?"

"Aku sedang berkeliling saja dengan Mathias dan teman-temanku, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa nyasar ke sini!" jelas Mangle.

"Mathias? Mathias Køhler maksudnya?"

"Kamu kenal?"

"Dia itu kakakku, lho!"

"Oh!"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Chica! Yang bener aja kita bisa nyasar ke sini?!" tanya Toy Chica panik.

"Menekedele! Gue juga kagak tau kenapa kita bisa nyasar ke sini!" balas Chica tidak kalah paniknya.

"Kalian berdua siapa?"

Mereka berdua pun menengok dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku Chica dan dia, err..." kata Chica sambil menatap kembarannya seolah mengatakan 'cepat-pikirin-nama-buat-kenalan-!'.

"Chicy!" lanjut Toy Chica.

"Oh, begitu! Aku Matt Roszak!" balas pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kagak gatal. "Ah, kalian pasti mencari seorang pria jabrik di sekitar sini, kan?"

"Kok kamu tau?" tanya Chica dan Toy Chica bersamaan.

"Hehehe! Kalau mau, aku bisa anterin kalian!" ujar Matt sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Kita abaikan saja mereka bertiga! Mari kita lihat kondisi para tim pencari (?) dalam misi abstrak mereka!

* * *

"Ngapain coba mereka pake ngilang segala?!" gerutu Foxy kesal.

"Udahlah! Sebaiknya kita cari saja terus!" saran Mathias.

Kemudian, mereka berdua melihat sepasang gadis berambut pirang dan putih berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Itu Mangle ngapain sama Faeroe-chan?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Faeroe-chan?" Foxy langsung bingung mendengarnya.

"Errr, maksudku Fiorel! Dia adikku! Aku sering manggil dia 'Faeroe-chan'!" jelas Mathias meluruskan maksudnya barusan.

Foxy pun langsung ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Eh, Fiorel! Bukannya dia kakakmu?" tanya Mangle sambil menunjuk kedua orang di depan mereka.

"ANIKI!" panggil Fiorel sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mathias dan Foxy pun berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

"Lu darimana aja sih, Mangle?" tanya Foxy.

"Ya, maaf! Gue kan kagak tau daerah sini!" jawab Mangle.

"Udahlah! Mendingan kita ke ruang guru aja!" saran Mathias sambil berjalan pergi diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Fred! Gue laper, nih!" kata Toy Freddy kepada kembarannya.

"Mau makan?" tanya Freddy.

"Ya iyalah!" balas kembarannya.

"Ya udah, deh!" Fredy pun hanya bisa pasrah dan duduk di salah satu bangku Kantin.

* * *

Di lapangan...

"Bon! Istirahat, yuk! Capek, nih!" keluh Toy Bonnie kepada kembarannya.

"Terserah lu aja, dah!" Bonnie pun memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon beringin diikuti kembarannya.

* * *

Di halaman belakang...

"Springs! Kalau mereka kagak ketemu, gimana?" tanya Marionette.

"Gue juga kagak tau, Net!" jawab Springtrap pasrah.

Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat Chica dan Toy Chica berjalan menuju mereka sambil menyeret Matt yang tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

Kayaknya Matt habis ngapa-ngapain mereka sampe dihajar segitunya, deh!

"Oy, Chica! Itu siapa yang lu seret?!" tanya Springtrap sambil menunjuk objek seretan mereka dengan sedikit merinding.

"Orang iseng!" balas Chica agak emosi.

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa merinding disko.

Yah, semoga besok mereka bisa bertahan di NNG!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	3. Animatronic's First Day in NNG

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD *dilempar sepatu sama Bonnie.*

Bonnie: "Lama-lama gue risih juga sama lu!"

Me: "Sorry deh, Bon! Bantuin balas Review, nih!"

Bonnie: "Ya udah!"

 **anonimask: Baiklah, ini udah dilanjutin! :D**

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Animatronic's First Day in NNG**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, para Animatronic pun mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai hari pertama sekolah mereka.

"Fred! Kita entar ditempatin di kelas berapa?" tanya Toy Freddy kepada kembarannya.

"Menekedele!" jawab Freddy sambil angkat bahu. "Eh, iya! Lu udah punya nama buat kenalan, kagak?"

"Udah, tapi nanti gue kasih taunya pas kita udah di kelas aja!" balas Toy Freddy.

"WOY, KALIAN SEMUA! CEPAT KUMPUL DI DEPAN RUANG GURU KALAU KAGAK MAU KENA BOM ATOM!" teriak seseorang di luar kamar mereka.

Sontak, para Animatronic pun langsung kabur keluar kamar.

* * *

Di depan ruang guru...

"Semuanya udah kumpul?" tanya Mathias.

"Kayaknya udah, deh!" jawab Foxy.

"Moncong-moncong, anak berambut merah yang teriak-teriak tadi kemana?" tanya Springtrap.

"Oh, si Lance? Dia tadi pergi ke Kantin! Maklum, dia suka kelaparan setelah teriak-teriak!" balas Mathias watados.

Para Animatronic plus keempat teman Mathias yang berada di belakangnya pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Well, aku dan keempat kawanku ini akan mengantar kalian ke kelas yang sudah ditentukan! Jadi, aku ingin kalian terbiasa di sini!" jelas Mathias.

Para Animatronic pun manggut-manggut dan mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Nah, aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengan mereka! Yang rambutnya putih itu Emil, yang pake jaket jingga itu Gerrard, yang berambut coklat dan berjaket kuning itu Ieyasu, dan yang terakhir itu Andre!" lanjut pria jabrik itu.

Entah kenapa, para Animatronic merasakan aura permusuhan di sekeliling mereka.

"Ini hanya gue atau dia dan orang itu..." bisik Bonnie menggantung.

"Bermusuhan? Sepertinya!" balas Toy Bonnie pelan.

"Ya udahlah! Sebaiklah kita ke kelas saja!" ajak Mathias sambil berjalan pergi diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Freddy dan Toy Freddy yang mengikuti Andre terlihat agak was-was.

"Aku heran! Kenapa ya aku merasa kalau kalian itu... Bermusuhan?" tanya Toy Freddy yang langsung kesakitan karena diinjek kembarannya.

"Oh, itu? Aku dan si Kambing itu memang suka banget berantem!" jelas Andre datar.

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa merinding disko mendengarnya.

* * *

Di kelas 9B...

"Murid baru?" tanya Bunga kepada Renka.

"Iya! Katanya seluruh kelas 9 kedatangan murid baru!" jawab Renka. "Menurut lu, orangnya kayak gimana, ya?"

"Gue juga kagak tau!" balas Bunga sambil angkat bahu.

"PAK ANDRE DATENG!"

Andre pun memasuki kelas bersama sepasang pemuda berambut coklat dengan telinga beruang berwarna senada di kepalanya.

Sontak, seisi kelas 9B pun langsung kaget melihatnya dan...

"ANJRIT, CAKEP BANGET!"

"AAAAH~ TELINGA BERUANGNYA UNYU BANGET!"

"DIA UDAH PUNYA PACAR BELUM, SIH?! KALAU BELUM, PENGEN BANGET JADI PACARNYA~"

Jeritan-jeritan gaje pun mulai terdengar di seluruh kelas 9B yang sukses membuat Duo Freddy itu sweatdrop.

"Maaf, ya! Mereka memang lebay, jadi abaikan saja!" kata Andre sambil tersenyum miris. "Nah, anak-anak! Kalian kedatangan teman baru dan tolong jangan buat mereka nista, ya!"

"IYA, BAPAK~" balas para mulas 9B bersemangat.

"Errr, namaku Freddy dan dia..." kata Freddy menggantung sambil menunjuk kembarannya.

"Alfreddy!" sambung Toy Freddy watados.

Webek, webek...

"Lu dapet darimana nama itu?" tanya Freddy shock.

"Kepikiran!" jawab kembarannya singkat sambil nyengir kuda laut (?).

Sontak, Freddy, Andre, dan para mulas 9B pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Jadi kita ditempatkan di kelas 9E?" tanya Bonnie kepada Mathias.

"Yah, begitulah!" jawab Mathias. "Oh, iya! Aku ingin kalian jangan membuat adikku di kelas itu marah, ya! Dia gampang emosi, lho!"

* * *

Di kelas 9E...

"Murid barunya seperti apa, ya?" tanya Luthias sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"PAK KAMBING DATENG!"

Mathias pun masuk ke kelas 9E bersama sepasang pemuda berambut ungu dan biru dengan telinga kelinci yang sewarna dengan warna rambut mereka di kepalanya.

Reaksi kelas 9E masih lebih normal dari kelas sebelumnya. Mereka semua hanya bisa cengo melihat kedua anak tersebut.

"Nah, mereka berdua adalah teman baru kalian! Semoga kalian tidak bikin mereka nista, ya!" kata Mathias watados yang sukses membuat seisi kelas 9E (min Luthias dan ketiga orang di depan kelas) langsung berpikir, 'Pak Kambing mau nyindir kita atau gimana, sih?'.

"Halo! Namaku Bonnie/Bunbun! Salam kenal!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

'Bonnie? Kayak pernah denger, deh!' batin Luthias setelah mendengar mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah, aku ingin Bunbun duduk di bangku depan yang kosong dan Bonnie duduk di sebelah Luthias!" Mathias memberikan instruksi dimana tempat duduk mereka.

"Luthias yang mana, ya?" tanya Bonnie watados.

GUBRAK!

Seisi kelas 9E (min Luthias, Mathias, Bonnie, dan Toy Bonnie) pun langsung ber-gubrak ria di tempat, sementara Luthias, Mathias, dan Toy Bonnie hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tuh, yang duduk paling belakang sana!" jawab Mathias yang masih sweatdrop sambil menunjuk adik kembarnya yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

Bonnie pun langsung ber-'oh' ria melihatnya dan berjalan menuju ke bangku Luthias, sementara Toy Bonnie sudah duduk di bangku yang ditentukan.

"Hay!" sapa Bonnie sambil duduk di sebelah Luthias. "Maaf soal yang barusan!"

"Tidak apa-apa!" balas Luthias sambil tersenyum kecil. "Telingamu bagus!"

"Ehehe, terima kasih! Ini hanya hiasan, lho!"

"Tapi kau seperti mengingatkanku kepada 'dia'!"

"Hah, maksudnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa!"

* * *

Di kelas 9A...

"Eh, Fio-chan! Kamu udah tau tentang murid baru di kelas ini, belum?" tanya Mea kepada Fiorel.

"Udah, malah aku dikasih tau sama Aniki!" jawab Fiorel.

"Enak banget lu jadi adeknya pak Kambing!" keluh Aruka.

"Eh, pak Emil udah dateng!"

Emil mulai masuk ke kelas 9A diikuti seorang gadis berambut putih dengan telinga rubah berwarna senada di kepalanya serta kait di tangan kirinya dan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan telinga rubah yang sama warnanya dengan rambutnya, eyepatch di mata kanannya, dan kait di tangan kanannya.

Sontak, seisi kelas 9A (min Fiorel) langsung shock melihat mereka berdua.

'Tuh bocah merah Masamune versi rubah merah (?), ya?' batin para mulas 9A (min Fiorel) cengo.

'Jadi ini kelasnya Fiorel adeknya Mathias itu?' pikir kedua Animatronic rubah itu yang shock melihat Fiorel duduk di baris ketiga.

"Errr, sebaiknya kalian perkenalkan diri kalian di depan mereka!" saran Emil berusaha menenangkan suasana yang mulai agak suram tersebut.

"Ehem! Namaku Mangle/Foxy!"

"Nah, kalian berdua bisa duduk di belakang Fae- Err, Fiorel yang duduk di sana!" perintah Emil sambil menunjuk bangku Fiorel.

Keduanya pun duduk di bangku yang telah ditentukan.

"Hay, Mangle-chan! Kagak nyangka kalau kau bisa masuk kelas ini!" kata Fiorel setelah Mangle duduk di belakangnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau berada di kelas ini!" timpal Foxy sambil duduk di sebelah Mangle.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Murid baru, ya?" tanya Giro sambil sibuk menggesek biolanya. "Menurut lu kayak gimana orangnya, Idham-pyon?"

"Gue juga kagak tau!" jawab pemuda berkacamata yang duduk di belakangnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Eh, eh, pak Yasu dateng!"

Well yeah, seperti sebelumnya! Ieyasu memasuki kelas dan ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan telinga kelinci yang rusak di sebelah kanan dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit yang pucat.

Jangan tanya soal reaksi mereka, deh! Kelas ini hanya biasa aja nanggepin murid baru, kagak kayak kelas lain yang reaksinya macem-macem!

"Yah, seperti yang kalian tau, kita kedatangan teman baru! Pesan bapak ke kalian adalah jangan buat mereka nista, ya!" kata Ieyasu watados.

'Ih! Pak Yasu nyindir, nih!' batin seisi kelas 9C (min Giro dan Girl-chan) sweatdrop.

"Namaku Springtrap/Marionette, tapi bisa dipanggil Springs/Onet!" ujar kedua anak baru itu.

Kita liat aja kondisi kelas terakhir!

* * *

Kelas 9D...

"Yeah, murid baru! Udah lama kagak kedatengan murid baru!" sorak Dissa seneng.

"PAK GERRARD DATENG, OY!"

Ternyata anak baru yang masuk bersama Gerrard adalah sepasang gadis berambut pirang. Reaksi para mulas 9D? Para cowok nosebleed, sementara para cewek hanya cuek bebek.

"Nah, anak-anak! Mereka adalah Chica dan Chicy! Tolong kalian membantu teman baru kalian, ya!"

"IYA, BAPAK~"

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat di NNG dan para Animatronic sedang duduk di salah satu meja Kantin.

"Tadi di kelas ada kejadian apa?" tanya Mangle.

"Kembaran gue parah banget! Masa dia ngenalin diri pake nama 'Alfreddy'?" ujar Freddy miris sambil memijat keningnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

'Nama abstrak macam apa itu? Bukannya itu nama merek batere (?), ya?' batin para Animatronic (min Freddy dan Toy Freddy) sweatdrop.

"Abisnya, aku kehabisan ide! Awalnya pengen banget pake nama 'Alfred', tapi udah terlalu mainstream!" ujar Toy Freddy watados sambil nyengir.

"Ya elah! Nama 'Alfred' memang udah mainstream, tapi kagak usah segitunya juga!" bentak Freddy emosi kepada kembarannya tersebut.

'Jiah! Entar kita bisa betah berlama-lama di sini kagak, ya?' batin mereka semua (min Duo Freddy) sambil memasang tampang pasrah.

Yah, mari kita berharap para Animatronic bisa betah berada di NNG!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hehehe! Aku udah greget banget bikin ini!

Betewe enewe beswe, mungkin ada yang nanya soal nama 'Alfreddy' di sini! Aku iseng gabungin nama Alfred si America dari Hetalia dengan Freddy di sini karena nama mereka sama-sama bisa disingkat 'Fred'! Aneh, ya? R*** Jelolo! *plak!*

Review! :D


	4. The Melancholic Song

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD *digampar Springtrap.*

Springtrap: "Mulai lagi, deh!"

Me: "Maaf, maaf! Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Melancholic Song**

* * *

Bonnie sedang jalan-jalan dengan seragam sekolah pagi-pagi buta. Yah, dia pengen aja keliling sendiri. Soalnya, kalau ngajak kembarannya atau Springtrap, takutnya malah ribut tak terkira. Ketika sedang melewati ruang staff, dia mendengar sebuah nyanyian.

 _Omae wa ouji ore wa meshitsukai_

 _unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _omae o mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _ore wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

'Suara siapa itu?' batin Bonnie bingung dan diam-diam menguping di ruang staff untuk mengetahui siapa yang bernyanyi barusan.

 _kitai no naka oretachi umareta_

 _shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane_

 _otonatachi no katte na tsugou de_

 _futari no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

'Mirip lagunya 'Servant of Evil', tapi kok agak lain, ya?' batin Bonnie lagi sambil terus nguping.

 _tatoe sekai no subete ga_

 _omae no teki ni narou tomo_

 _ore ga omae o mamoru kara_

 _omae wa soko de waratte ite_

"Bon, lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Freddy yang langsung dibekep sama Bonnie.

"Ssst! Entar kita ketauan!" bisik Bonnie di telinga Freddy.

Sepertinya penyanyi misterius itu tidak tau ada orang di luar dan dia pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 _Omae wa ouji ore wa meshitsukai_

 _unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _omae o mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _ore wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

"Eh, Bon! Itu siapa yang nyanyi?" tanya Freddy.

"Gue kagak tau!" jawab Bonnie.

Mereka berdua pun semakin penasaran dan terus menguping.

 _umi no mukou ni dekaketa toki ni_

 _machi de mikaketa kiroi ano hito_

 _sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

 _hitome de ore wa koi ni ochimashita_

"Suaranya kayak kenal!"

"Terus dengerin aja, Fred!"

"Kalau seandainya gue bawa tape rekorder, gue pengen banget rekam, Bon!"

"Gue juga, kale!"

 _dakedo ouji ga ano hito no koto_

 _keshite hoshii to negau nara_

 _ore wa sore ni kotaeyou_

 _doushite? namida ga tomaranai_

"Lama-lama gue jadi sedih deh, Fred!"

"Gue juga kale, Bon!"

 _Omae wa ouji ore wa meshitsukai_

 _unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

 _"Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSHU dabe"_

 _omae wa warau mujaki ni warau_

"Eh, Fred! Besok kan ada tugas dari guru Indo, gimana kalau tuh lagu kita jadiin puisi aja?"

"Eh, Bon! Memangnya kita sekelas? Gue kan kelas 9B, lu kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 9E, Fred! Tapi lu juga ada tugas begituan dari si pria berjepit itu, kan?"

"Maksud lu Lukas? Iya juga, sih!"

 _mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru deshou_

 _okoreru kokumintachi no te de_

 _kore ga mukuida to iu no naraba_

 _ore wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

"Eh bentar, Bon! Memangnya lu ngerti bahasa Jepang?"

"Bukannya lu kemaren abis nyolong kamus bahasa Jepang ya, Fred?"

"Suwe lu, Bon!"

 _"Hora ore no fuku o kashite ageru"_

 _"Kore o kite sugu onigenasai"_

 _"Daijoubu oretachi futago da pe"_

 _"Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai yo"_

"Argh! Kalau tau ada kejadian beginian, gue pasti bawa tape rekorder, deh!"

"Fred, lama-lama gue sumpelin juga mulut lu pake kaitnya Foxy!"

 _Ore wa ouji omae wa toubousha_

 _unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_

 _omae o aku dato iu no naraba_

 _ore datte onaji chi ga nagareteru_

"Lu jangan seemosi itu juga kali, Bon!"

"Bodo amat! Stress gue sama lu, tau kagak?!"

 _mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

 _akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

 _Chouten ni kunrin shiteta_

 _totemo yasashii ore no kyoudai_

"Eh, Bon! Kayaknya lagunya udah mau abis, deh!"

"Eh, bener juga! Ayo lanjutin ngupingnya!"

 _tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)_

 _omae no teki ni narou tomo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)_

 _ore ga omae o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mokurezu)_

 _omae wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa boku no kuchizuse o iu)_

"Gue kayak kenal salah satu suara di sana, deh! Kayak suaranya si Luthias!"

"Siapa itu Luthias, Bon?"

"Temen sekelas gue yang mukanya kayak Mathias itu! Eh iya, Fred! Kita kan beda kelas, jadi jelasinnya nanti aja!"

"Hah? Gue baru tau kalau ada orang yang mirip Mathias!"

"Gue juga baru tau kali, Fred!"

 _Omae wa ouji ore wa meshitsukai_

 _unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _omae o mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _ore wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

"Eh, Bon! Cabut, yuk! Daripada nanti udah selesai kepergok orangnya!"

"Ya udah deh, Fred!"

Kedua Animatronic itu pun langsung kabur secepat kilat sebelum lagu selesai.

 _moshimo umare kawareru naraba_

 _sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

Setelah lagu itu selesai, pintu ruang staff terbuka dan ternyata orang yang berada di dalamnya adalah Mathias.

"Tadi siapa yang ngobrol di depan pintu, ya?" tanya pria jabrik itu bingung.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

"Ya elah lu berdua! Kita kan baru masuk, masa iya lu mau ngerjain tugas?" sindir Foxy saat mendapati Freddy dan Bonnie sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Hitung-hitung dapet nilai!" balas Freddy watados.

Foxy hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya sambil ngomong, "Terserah lu berdua aja, dah! Gue mah kagak perduli!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di kelas 9E...

"Bon! Kita kan anak baru, apa kagak masalah lu juga ngerjain tugas dari pak Lukas?" tanya Toy Bonnie.

"Gue mah pengen aja, sih! Gara-gara gue sama Freddy kagak sengaja denger ada orang nyanyi lagu 'itu'!" balas Bonnie datar.

"Lagu apaan?"

"Lu tau 'Servant of Evil', kan? Ceritanya panjang, deh!"

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Lukas.

"Pagi, pak!" balas para mulas 9E.

"Tugas yang bapak kasih udah dikerjain?" tanya sang Norwegian.

"Udah, pak!" jawab para mulas 9E (min Bonnie dan Toy Bonnie).

"Bonnie, Bunbun! Kalian berdua sudah?" tanya Lukas lagi kepada kedua anak baru tersebut.

"Eh? Saya kagak tau kalau anak baru harus ngerjain tugas juga, tapi si Bonnie udah ngerjain, pak!" kata Toy Bonnie kebingungan.

"Aku melakukannya atas inisiatif sendiri!"

"Baiklah, Bonnie! Tolong kau bacakan karyamu di depan kelas!" perintah Lukas.

"Baiklah, pak!" Bonnie pun mengambil buku tugasnya dan maju ke depan kelas untuk membacakan karyanya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian... (Tapi intinya karya Bonnie berhubungan dengan lagu 'Servant of Evil'!)

"Bapak kagak menduga kalau kau juga tau tentang 'Servant of Evil'!" komentar Lukas cengo setelah mendengar karya Bonnie barusan.

"Kebetulan aja kepikiran, pak!" balas Bonnie watados.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

"Gile tuh si Bonnie!" komentar Foxy cengo setelah mendengar cerita dari Toy Bonnie. "Tau darimana dia tentang 'Servant of Evil'?"

"Gue penasaran, deh! Sebenarnya karya Bonnie itu kayak gimana, sih?" tanya Chica.

"Sayangnya, tugas si Bonnie udah dikasih sama pak Lukas, jadinya gue kagak tau kayak gimana lengkapnya!" jawab Toy Bonnie sambil angkat bahu.

"Tenang, gue tau kok kayak gimana! Gue sama dia kerjasama bikin tugas itu, jadinya begini nih!" balas Freddy sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada teman-temannya.

Setelah kedelapan Animatronic lainnya membaca isi kertas tersebut, mereka pun langsung cengo parah.

Yah, itu masih menjadi misteri kenapa mereka berdua bisa tau tentang 'Servant of Evil'!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yeah, aku tau ini kagak nyambung, tapi aku enjoy aja, sih! :D

Review! :D


End file.
